


Practice Makes Perfect

by Clexalives



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexalives/pseuds/Clexalives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had been in Mr. Kane’s homeroom since freshman year. Not much had changed in there for three years but in her senior year, a new girl shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing so I'd love feedback! follow me on tumblr @www.tumblr.com/blog/sodak-16

Clarke had been in Mr. Kane’s homeroom since freshman year. Not much had changed in there for three years but in her senior year, a new girl shows up. 

As soon as the tall brunette walked in, Clarke couldn’t help but notice her strong arms and the tribal tattoo. Clarke had a hard time keeping her eyes off her. Why are you staring like that? She’s a girl, Clarke thought. Mr. Kane snapped her out of her trance when he cleared his throat. “Alright kids Lexa is joining our homeroom this year since Mr. Jaha retired last minute.” 

Clarke had been in classes with Lexa before, but it wasn’t like they were good friends, so she was surprised when the green eyed girl planted herself next to the blonde. Clarke could tell Lexa had been lifting all summer when she again caught herself staring at her biceps again. “Did you get the AP lit homework done?” Lexa asked snapping Clarke out of her trance.

“Oh, uh no, not yet. I was gonna crank that out now,” Clarke replied, looking down bashfully.  
“Oh good wanna work on it together?”   
“Uuuhh sure,” Clarke responded. She usually prefered to work alone but the thought of doing something together with Lexa made the blonde’s stomach flip flop. She wasn’t sure why but she liked it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lexa liked her old homeroom just fine and wasn’t too keen about being replanted in a random one. Then she walked in and saw her. Lexa secretly had a crush on Clarke since last year in cabinetry. Lexa had thought she was into girls for some time but watching the blonde with the table saw confirmed her interest.   
Lexa saw the way Clarke stared at her with her deep blue eyes when she walked in and could feel them on her as she sat down. She smiled to herself when Clarke realized she was staring.

______________________________________________________________________________

They walked to their next class together, and walk together everyday after homeroom. At the beginning they just talked about AP lit. By Friday of that week they had moved on to more personal stuff.

“So wait, Finn did what?! That’s pretty lame,” Lexa said. She was mostly trying to see if Clarke was single without directly asking.

“Yup. It was kinda a sudden breakup but I’m good now,” Clarke said. She new why she would ask a question like that. She was on to Lexa’s game and wasn’t sure if she was feeling it or not. They sat in silence for a moment then the blonde got an idea to test the waters.

“Hey I don’t have your number! We should have each other’s incase we don’t get AP lit or something….” Clarke blushed as she asked and dropped off at the end. She was pretty sure Lexa could tell she just wanted to have her number just to have it. 

“Oh yeah that makes sense!” Lexa rattled off her number and Clarke texted her her name with a smiley after. Lexa really wanted to read more into that but reminded herself of the boyfriend the blue eyed girl just told her about.

They went back to working on their homework that was due the next period. Lexa loved the way Clarke furrowed her eyebrows when she concentrated. Damnit Lexa, quit staring. She’s not into girls Lexa chastised herself. 

“So how do you think the game will go tonight?” Clarke asked. She noticed the way Lexa’s shoulders looked broader in her game day jersey. 

“I think we have a good shot at winning. The whole team put in a lot of hours in the weight room this summer,” Lexa replied. She was the school’s first girl starter, not only that but she was the quarterback and captain. 

Clarke wanted to say, “Yeah I can see that,” but instead she just nodded to avoid saying anything she wasn’t sure of.

“Is the band doing the show at halftime?” Lexa asked. She appreciated the band presence at games.

“Yup! This year the show’s theme is a post-apocalyptic with some tribal elements,” then Clarke got really quiet. Don’t sound so excited. She doesn’t care about band, Clarke thought to herself as she looked down.

“That sounds super cool! You’re drum major yeah?” Lexa sounded genuinely excited and that put Clarke at ease.

“Oh yeah I am,” Clarke perked up a little. 

“I’m sad that I never get to see the show since I’m in the locker room at halftime,” Lexa frowned. Clarke thought about telling her about the competition they have Saturday, but came up with a simpler solution. 

“Do you have fourth period open?” Clarke asked hopefully.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Lexa responded. Clarke could’ve sworn she saw the green eyed girl bat her eyes while she responded. 

“Well if you want to see the show I have a recording of it on my phone…” Clarke’s heart pounded in her chest as she waited for Lexa’s response.

“Oh yeah that sounds awesome! Where should I meet you?” Clarke was surprised by how excited Lexa sounded.

“Why don’t we meet up in a practice room and I’ll show you.” Clarke invited.

“Perfect! I’ll see you then!” Just then the bell rang for the next class the girls walked out to the hall and walked to their next class.

______________________________________________________________________________

Clarke had to tell Bellamy about what she was up to. As soon as she was seated, she whipped out her phone and sent him a text.

Clarke: You know Lexa?  
Bellamy: Of course I do Clarke. I do play football you know.  
Clarke: I think I like her…  
Bellamy: Okay????  
Clarke: Idk man, she’s got my stomach doing flips when we talk.  
Bellamy: Ooooh that kind of like. Sorry I was confused. Well she’s hot so if you’re gonna like girls she’s the one to like :P  
Clarke: We are gonna hang out in a practice room fourth period today…  
Bellamy: Use protection! :P  
Clarke: Shut up…

______________________________________________________________________________

Lexa couldn’t focus the entire period. She had Clarke on the brain. Did she just want to show me the video? Or did she want to spend time together outside of homeroom? Lexa wondered. Without a doubt she was falling harder for Clarke. Their small talk and working together was borderline flirtatious, well at least she wanted it to be. She could distinctly remember every time Clarke’s hand brushed hers. Lexa swore the blonde did it on purpose. Her blue eyes always caught her green ones as if to say “I dare you to grab that.” In the same breath Lexa worried it was all in her head. She was determined to find out fourth period today. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Clarke heard a light knock on her normal practice room door. “Step into my office” the blonde said as she opened the door and smiled. Lexa thought she saw a wink but wasn’t sure. The brunette sauntered in and the two girls slid down the wall and took a seat. Their thighs rested against each other and Clarke could feel the heat build up in her leg where Lexa’s touched.  
“Uh so the video,” Clarke finally spoke. She pulled the band show up on her phone. Her director posted it to Youtube. Clarke handed the phone to the green eyed girl and watched her face as she watched. Clarke licked her lips when she saw Lexa’s face light up at all the dramatic parts of the show. 

“That is so cool! Now I’m really sad I don’t get to see it!” Lexa exclaimed. Clarke blushed and looked down. Lexa swiped the video away and couldn’t help but see all of the lesbian couples in the recommended videos for Clarke. Clarke quickly grabbed her phone.

“That was uh… research for a project…” Clarke quickly blurted out. Her cheeks flushed and she couldn’t bring herself to look Lexa in the eye.

“Oh okay that’s cool,” Lexa’s heart was pumping. She had been there too. Watching lesbian couples on YouTube to get a better feel for he sexuality. Lexa wanted to do something to show Clarke that she got it without actually saying anything.

“Here I have a video you gotta see too,” Lexa said. The brunette pulled up a cute racoon video and let Clarke hold the phone. Once the video ended essentially the same videos showed up on the recommended video section. Clarke looked up at Lexa and slowly moved her face closer to the brunette’s gazing into her green eyes. Lexa started leaning in until their lips finally met.

Clarke noted that Lexa’s lips did indeed taste like cherry chapstick and she really liked kissing her. The blonde dropped Lexa’s phone onto her lap and with her free hand she ran her fingers through Lexa’s hair. Lexa put a hand on Clarke’s hip and the blonde felt tingles where Lexa’s hand rested. Lexa lightly sucked on Clarke’s bottom lip and the blue eyed girl sighed into her mouth and just as Clarke started moving her hand from Lexa’s long hair and to her back the bell rang for the end of the period.

Lexa removed her hand from Clarke’s side and the blonde instantly felt the absence of it. The girls looked into each other’s eyes and laughed. 

“We better get to class,” Lexa finally said. She hopped up and reached for Clarke’s hand and pulled her up with her too. The brunette gave the hand a quick squeeze before she let it go. 

The girls walked side by side with their hands casually brushing all the way to their next class, each of them wanting to grab it but neither of them having the guts to.


	2. Texting the Quarterback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa flirt electronically and figure out their feelings sorta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying chapter 2. This is mostly just fluff

Clarke: Bell you’ll never guessed what just happened  
Bellamy: Did you finger fuck the quarterback? :P  
Clarke: What’s wrong with you?! No, I did not but I kissed her :)  
Bellamy: Nice! So you’re into girls too now?  
Clarke: Maybe…. Idk I really liked kissing her…  
Bellamy: Hey man it’s cool either way  
Clarke: Let’s keep it at I’m into this girl…

______________________________________________________________________________

Clarke got to the game an hour early to get ready for pregame pep band. She had to get the trailer opened up and get everything organized for the night’s halftime show. The sun was still up and the blonde was decked out in Raybans she got at a thrift shop and skinny jeans. She hadn’t stopped thinking about her and Lexa’s kiss since it happened. She thought about texting the green eyed girl but couldn’t think of the right words to say. Plus she figured Lexa would be too busy getting ready for the game. Bellamy told her about the football team’s pregame routine and from what she could tell, they were very focused in the hours leading up to kickoff.

Just then the team stormed onto the field and Clarke had to start conducting the school song. While she conducted she scanned the field for Lexa. She finally spotted the distinct toned, tattooed arm in the front row of players stretching. Man I love football pants, Clarke thought. She watched Lexa stretch while the other drum majors took their turns conducting. Clarke watched the way the brunettes calves flexed when she ran and the way her bold green eyes searched for an open player with wit her mouth gaping wide open.

“Earth to Clarke. Come in Clarke,” said one of the other drum majors, Monty. “Are you with us today? And close your mouth, you’re gonna catch flies.”

“Uh oh yeah ha right, it’s my turn,” Clarke responded. Her face turned bright red and she cleared her throat and called out the next song.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s deep blue eyes on her as she warmed up. She tried to sneak a glimpse at the blonde to try and make eye contact but Clarke had her back to her and was conducting “Eye of the Tiger” with the band. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The game was tied to the last fifteen seconds. Lexa gets the snap on their opponents thirty-five yard line and searches for an open player down field. She spies a receiver deep and launches the football. He catches it on the ten yard line and takes three big steps and dives into the endzone before he is tackled. Lexa catches Clarke’s attention and smiles and points to her. The blonde blushed deeply and the band kids around her give her curious looks. 

Clarke stands up still red in the face and conducts the band in the school song once again as the teams shake hands and head to the locker rooms. Clarke wanders over to just outside the door to wait for Lexa. 

“Hey that was some pass at the end there,” Clarke praises the quarterback. 

Lexa smirks and says, “All in a day’s work babe.” As soon as the word “babe” leaves her mouth the brunette covers it with her hands and starts stuttering through it, “I mean man, not babe. Not babe…” Clarke gawks at her with wide eyes and then laughs.

“Ha whatever. We should take a picture together! I’ll get Monty to take it,” Clarke suggests. The girls pose. Lexa wraps her arm around the blonde’s waist and the blonde feels electricity wherever Lexa’s hand touches. Clarke reaches her hand onto Lexa’s chest and senses the brunette’s breath catch when she rests her hand down. They smile for the picture and Monty takes about twenty of them.

“You’ll send that too me right?” Lexa asks eagerly.

“Oh yeah for sure!” Clarke responds. They haven’t talked since their time in the practice room and their awkwardness was building in the silence just standing there.

“Okay well I’m going to go shower! Do you want to do something after?” Lexa asked.

“I really want to but I have to go home. I have a band competition tomorrow and we leave at the crack of dawn. I’ll text you though!” Clarke responds. She really did want to spend time with Lexa but she wasn’t ready to discuss what had transpired earlier that day in person, she thought it would be easier to text how she felt. 

“Oh, okay! That’s cool,” Lexa tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. “Where is the competition at?” 

“Springfield,” Clarke was surprised again at Lexa’s interest in marching band.

“Cool! Well good luck!” And with that Lexa sent herself to the showers and Clarke again thanked God for football pants.

______________________________________________________________________________

Before Clarke sent the picture to Lexa she wanted to post it. She pulls it up on Instagram and messes with the filters. She finds the most suitable one and tags Lexa with the caption “Taking this quarterback to the bank :P” Clarke laughs at herself as she types it. She loves puns and hopes that her kissing buddy does too. She posts it and sends the picture to Lexa.

Clarke: Hey here is the pic! :)   
Lexa: Thanks! I meant to tell you earlier but I forgot, the band sounded great tonight!  
Clarke: Thanks! So what are you up to?

The girls text late into the night and still don’t address their kiss. They used every suggestive emoji there is and flirted shamelessly until Lexa drifts off to sleep without warning. Clarke sends screenshots to Bellamy to analyze their meaning and to craft flawless responses. Clarke sends one last text before she goes to sleep herself.

Clarke: Goodnight Lexa :) Sweet dreams

Clarke mustered up every ounce of courage she had to hit send. She still wasn’t sure where she sat with the whole liking girls thing. She knew she enjoyed kissing Lexa and that her body reacted to her touch. She tries to think back to a time when she felt like this before and is reminded of early in her relationship with Finn. Her skin was on fire when he touched her too and kissing him was great, well until he became an enormous ass but that’s besides the point. Clarke began to discover her feelings for Lexa were valid. She just hoped that the green eyed girl felt as strongly for her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Lexa woke the next morning and saw the goodnight text from Clarke and grinned widely. Lexa toned it down a little still cautious not to read too much into anything. She did her regular morning social median scan. First through Facebook, then Twitter, then Instagram. She got hung up on there when she came across her and the blonde’s post game picture. Girls usually posted these sorts of pictures when they are dating the player, Lexa thought. She laughed at the caption and got thrown back in her seat when she saw the comment from what she knew to be Clarke’s best friend Bellamy: d8.

Of course Lexa wanted to date Clarke. After their kiss and talk the day before it was pretty much all Lexa could think about. All she wanted to do was hold the blonde’s hand and get her flowers. And then take her out to dinner and make her laugh. Boy she sure loved it when Clarke laughed. Then she wanted to walk her to the front door of her house and kiss her goodnight on the porch. She wasn’t even sure if Clarke’s house had a porch but that wasn’t important. Lexa had fallen hard for Clarke and wasn’t sure if Clarke felt the same.

Lexa: Good morning sunshine and good luck today! :)

Lexa probably typed that message 15 times before she got the nerve to send it.

______________________________________________________________________________

The band competition didn't go as well as Clarke had hoped it would, but what she saw when she finally got back to her phone made her day much better. Her new crush Lexa spam texted her pictures of baby animals and memes. 

Clarke: lol that made my day! :) Sorry I didn't respond all day. The band competition went long. 

Lexa’s face lit up when she saw Clarke’s name appear on her screen. “What’s that smile about?” Lexa’s older sister, Anya, asked curiously. Anya was Lexa’s legal guardian since their parents died.

“Just a friend…” Lexa’s voice dropped off at the end trying to disguise her feelings.

“If you say so,” her sister teased. Lexa had thought about telling her sister about her fondness for girls, but she was worried about how Anya would react. It’s not that her sister was homophobic, she just wanted Lexa’s life to be easy and not filled with adversary like she believed it would be if you were involved with a person of the same gender. I’ll tell her if I get into a serious relationship, Lexa thought.

Lexa: You’re good! How was the band thing? :)  
Clarke: It didn’t go as well as I had hoped but oh well! :)

The girls texted all the way home, sending all types of emojis. Finally Lexa brought up the kiss they shared the previous day.

Lexa: So I’ve got a question…  
Clarke: Yeah??  
Lexa: So we kissed yesterday right? Like I didn’t just make that up in my head?  
Clarke: Haha yeah that happened….  
Lexa: I see… Is that something you would want to do again?

Clarke thought about how to respond to that. Kissing Lexa was the best kiss she has ever had and she was really into her but wanted to be cautious with her feelings. 

Clarke: If you want to…  
Lexa: I would want to :)

Lexa’s hands were sweating and her breath was uneven as she waited for Clarke’s response. After three agonizing minutes, Clarke’s name popped up on Lexa’s screen.

Clarke: Ok :) Let’s hang out tomorrow. Maybe go hiking?  
Lexa couldn’t hide her excitement now.  
Lexa: Sounds good :)


End file.
